


Dead By Smut

by AFilthyCasual



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, beauty is only skin deep, everyone is bi the way, michael is a creeper, ugly face/beautiful soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFilthyCasual/pseuds/AFilthyCasual
Summary: Okay, so this is going to be the home of my random miscellaneous smut-shorts.Content warning - sexual content.





	1. The Coal Tower

David was hiding behind some crates in the upper room of the Coal Tower. The Trapper was on the top of his game today, and in addition, there were only three survivors in this trial. David had been running himself ragged between hooks trying to keep his friends safe. Dwight and Claudette were both one hook from death. So far, except for one instance where David went out of his way to take a hit for Dwight, David himself had somehow escaped the Trapper's notice.

David heard the heartbeat and froze. Dwight and Claudette were nowhere around, so the Trapper was currently searching for someone. David was torn... Go out of his way to distract the trapper since he could be hooked without dying, or stay hidden and hope the Trapper would waste more time searching that David could waste by running? The heavy footfalls on the stairs made the decision for him; he was going to have to run. As David turned, though, he found himself staring at the Trapper who had already discovered his hiding place by the crates. The beast loomed over him, drenched in blood. The Trapper was also wearing his Rogi mask. David had to admit, that mask was his favorite, aesthetically, but it seemed that whenever the Trapper wore that mask, he tended to be in an even fouler temper than usual and always went hard after those unfortunate enough to see it.

Of course, this was not the time to be musing over the relative virtues of aesthetics versus temperament. For now, David needed to... 

He couldn't run. The Trapper was positioned in such a way that David physically could not get around him. David braced himself for pain. The inevitable blow that would fall would give him the opening he needed to slip past.  The blow that somehow didn't come.

The Trapper stared down at David, and David glared back. "Let's 'ave it then, ya daft apeth!"

The Trapper cocked his head to the side, then unzipped the bottom of his overalls, pulling out an enormous, half-hard cock. In one hand, the Trapper fondled his cock, and in the other, he raised his cleaver, and said, "Choose."

David raised an eyebrow as he weighed the options. He wasn't opposed to the idea of having a little fun instead of a lot of pain, but at the same time...

"If I take the cock, you'll let the others go, yeah?" he asked.

The Trapper nodded, and that was all David needed to make his choice. He got on his knees and started work. He spat on his hands to give him some kind of lubricant and started stroking the Trapper's girthy cock. The thing was huge, and only getting bigger as it stiffened under David's touch. He gave the head an experimental lick, and other than the faint coppery taste of blood, it was fine. The trapper groaned as David took it into his mouth. It was wide enough that he could barely get his mouth around it, and far too long to take the whole thing, but he compensated by also working the shaft with his hands. 

The Trapper tilted his head back and moaned, placing his free hand on David's head. David sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the bulbous cockhead, and he felt himself getting aroused, as well. He fumbled his own belt open and pulled his own cock out. With one hand on the Trapper's dick and the other on his own, David began to moan into the blowjob. The Trapper was getting more and more excited, bucking his hips slightly into David's mouth. 

Davids grip on his own cock tightened as the Trapper shoved his own deeper into David's mouth. He was getting close. David prepared himself for the load about to go down his throat when the Trapper pulled out, spraying hot cum all over David's face and hair. David, himself, came in his hand. He panted, a sticky mess of jizz on his face and in his pants. The Trapper nodded, satisfied with the result, and put his cock away. He stepped aside, ready to let David go, and David cleared his throat to speak.

"Listen... I don't really want the others seein' me like this, mate. Do a bloke a solid and send me back to the fire the other way, yeah?"

The Trapper let out a rumbling laugh and slung David over his shoulder, more than happy to oblige.

* * *

_This short story was based on a game that I actually played in which I was the David in question. Three of us in, me being stealth AF, the other two getting hooked a lot, me saving them, then finally being cornered by the Trapper in the top of the coal tower. He didn't hit me right away, so I crouched and nodded, a gesture me and my friends refer to as "giving the killer a BJ." The trapper nodded back, then killed my ass anyway. We talked after the game about a mutual appreciation of the memes, as well as me saying no hard feelings for playing serious after the short meme session._

 


	2. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> urgh... Okay, I'm just throwing this out there... the whole "force3d impregnation/Mystical Pregnancy" thing creeps me out to the extreme, but this came to me in a dream, and I know it's going to just rattle around in my head until I write it down. Very much rape/noncon and sexual violence ahead. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me that I come up with this shit?

Meg was the last one left, and the Trapper was hot on her heels. Even she wouldn't be able to run him forever. Luckily for Meg, she knew where the hatch was, and it wasn't far. Using up the last of her willpower, she sprinted as hard as she could towards the open trapdoor and jumped...

...Only to be caught halfway through by the meaty hands of the Trapper. He slung her over his shoulder and started marching towards the basement, where Meg would meet her end. She struggled as hard as she could, but to no avail. He paused at the bottom of the stairs and cocked his head as if listening to something, then he dropped Meg on the floor.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me already!" She screamed at him, knowing well that there would be no escape from here.

"I serve the Entity," the Trapper said, "And She requests that I let you live... for now. The Entity wishes a child, and you shall be the vessel."

Meg felt all the color drain from her face at those words. Death would have been kinder than what the Trapper had in store for her now. She had to try to run. This place was a death trap, but maybe she could get past him. Maybe. He turned around and started digging around in the chest, pulling out ropes that would be used to bind her, and Meg too that as her opening, sprinting for the stairs. A mesh of black barbs sprung up blocking the way. The Entity, it seemed, was responsible for this, and She wasn't going to let Meg leave. The Trapper advanced on Meg, ropes in hand. He grabbed her wrist, and she shrieked, punching and kicking at him. He pinned her body to the wall with his own and brought a knee up, striking her hard in the stomach. 

"If you struggle, it will only hurt worse," he growled. 

Meg was gasping for breath after the blow to her abdomen had knocked the wind out of her. She couldn't think straight, and before she knew it, her wrists were bound. He slung her back over his shoulder, then hung her by her tied wrists from a hook. She kept trying in vain to kick as he stripped her from the waist down, then he grabbed her ankles, pulling them behind the center post that the basement hooks hung from. He bounder her ankles behind the post before lifting her wrists off the hook and forcing her to her knees on the ground. Meg twisted and pulled at her restraints as he removed his clothes, but that only resulted in blood leaking from her wrists as the ropes chafed. 

The Trapper stood before her, stroking his cock into an erection, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. His cock was absolutely massive, well within proportion for the behemoth of a man it belonged to. Part of her wanted to beg for him not to do it, but most of her was too proud and stubborn to give him the satisfaction. Fully erect now, he positioned himself behind her and started probing her cunt with his fingers. As much as Meg willed herself not to, her body responded. She could feel herself growing wet and aroused. The Trapper started moving his hard cock into her waiting cunt, and Meg whimpered helplessly as her body was violated. It stretched her to her limits, then beyond. She couldn't keep the soft mewling noises from escaping her and he eased his way all the way in. He paused once he was fully inside, and Meg silently begged that he would be gentle; silently because she was still too stubborn to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how scared she was.

It was not to be. After that brief pause, he started thrusting vigorously, slamming his cock inside her with enough force that she would have landed face-first on the ground if he hadn't put one hand under her hips to hold her up. Meg couldn't keep herself from screaming. No amount of arousal could have prepared her tight cunt for a cock that huge. The Trapper, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. He moaned in pleasure and seemed to enjoy it more and more as she dissolved into a sobbing mess beneath him. 

Meg found herself wanting nothing more than to just die; permanently. She didn't want to go back to the campfire. She didn't want to have to face Dwight, Claudette, and the others after this. She wanted to just cease to be. As she came to terms with her wish to simply not be alive, she felt something else growing inside her: a darkness. She heard dark whispers in her head, and then something started burning in her heart. She screamed even louder as The Entity took possession of her body. Suddenly, Meg was locked inside her head with no control of her body or voice.

The Entity spoke through Meg, "I am here. The summoning is complete. Any second now, you may spill your seed to put My Spawn into this pathetic body."

Meg screamed inside her head, begging for everything to stop, for this all to not be true, but it was. As the Trapper continued to fuck her body, she could hear her own voice egging him on. The Entity was within her, and everything that was Meg was being sapped away. 

"Close," the Trapper growled, "I'm so close... Any second now!"

Meg felt something in her body change as the Trapper neared his climax, and she knew The Entity's plan before he did. Had he known, he wouldn't have agreed. At the moment of the Trapper's orgasm, the spiderlike appendages of the Sacrifice sprang from Meg's cunt and sank into the Trapper's cock. For what the Entity was doing, blood sacrifice was needed from both mother and father. The Trapper shrieked in agony as his manhood was consumed, and he fell uselessly to the side clutching the bloody stump of what used to be his cock. The last piece of Meg faded from The Entity's new body, and She smiled at the being that She knew was growing inside of her.


	3. Empathy for the Crooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette/ Hillbilly, requested by Hyisenth ... With a little added crack that I thought of and it made me giggle.

If there was one thing certain in the realm of the Entity, it was that everyone, at some point or another, needed to blow off steam. Even those who were no longer strictly human still had human urges, and they didn't really stand on ceremony when bringing up the idea of satisfying those urges with someone else. In this particular instance, the Hillbilly was in desperate need of some release. They all had their partners of choice, and Billy preferred not to screw around with the other killers. The only one of the females who would even give him the time of day was the hag, and, to be perfectly honest, he was a little scared of her. He took the secret path down to the survivors' camp and veered off just before he got to the fire to find the little garden that Claudette kept. 

Claudette heard the heavy footsteps and knew who was coming. Her boundless empathy for others had been enhanced by The Entity so she could always sense when someone else was in pain, and that lead her to see past the Hillbilly's frightful appearance to the sensitive man that lay underneath. The first time she'd seen him outside a trial, he'd kept a respectful distance and simply watched her planting her garden. The second time, she'd invited him to help. His big hands were surprisingly gentle with the delicate roots of the seedlings she'd been repositioning. The third time was when the magic had happened. They'd both reached for the little trowel that she'd found and their hands had met. She'd looked into his eyes and simply acted on what she'd felt; the desire to be with someone who genuinely cared about her and took the same care as she did with her plants. 

She smiled as he approached, and made a welcoming gesture. The two rarely spoke. Claudette because she was more comfortable in silence, and Billy because he sometimes had difficulty forming the words. They were both adept in nonverbal communication and appreciated the trait in one another. He took a seat next to her on the ground, and she looked at him expectantly. Billy didn't want to pressure her too much, but the urgency in his pants was almost painful. He leaned in to kiss her, and she obligingly opened her lips. Claudette was also in the mood to blow off a little steam. She straddled his lap and kissed him deeply, running her hands under his shirt. 

He put his hands on her ass and squeezed, bucking his hips impatiently. She got the message and unbuttoned her shirt quickly. She undid the clasp on her bra, knowing that Billy had trouble with the tiny hooks. He buried his face in her exposed bosom and sucked gently on her nipples as they grew taut and hard. She moaned softly under his ministrations and ground her hips against his. She was already well wet and feeling the sense of urgency just as much as he was. He picked her up and put her on her back, then moved to pull off her jeans.  The Hillbilly paused to admire Claudette's naked body, then gave her exposed pussy a long, slow lick. She whimpered softly at the teasing, and he sucked her clit in response. Billy alternated between licking and sucking, taking the time to nibble at her thighs. Claudette twined her fingers through his hair and tugged gently, sending him into a frenzy. Claudette screamed with the orgasm and he made sure she got hers before getting his. 

He lifted her legs to brace against his chest and get a good angle before shoving his cock inside her. Claudette gasped at the deep penetration. Billy leaned forward onto her legs, putting her flexibility to the test. Claudette had definitely improved in that regard since entering the Entity's realm. He was able to reach her breasts with his hands, and massaged them gently as he fucked her, pinching her nipples to drawn out more soft moans from the girl. Claudette writhed in pleasure at the onslaught of sensation. His hands on her breasts and cock in her cunt were a powerful combination of feelings. In the trials, he was a monster to be feared, and Claudette would always remember that, but between trials, he was a gentle giant that she was more than happy to bury herself in while he buried himself in her. 

The Hillbilly adjusted his position slightly and hit Claudette's most sensitive spot, sending her into a massive orgasm. She cried out in ecstasy, gripping the grass beneath her as she bucked her hips to meet his. He let himself go faster, rougher. Claudette had cum twice, and now it was his turn to get what he needed. The faster, deeper fucking hurt her. It wasn't more than she could handle, but it was too much for her to have a good, deep orgasm from. They'd done this dance many times before, and Claudette was happy to take the pain for him the same way she'd stepped in front of a killer's weapon for her friends in the trials to buy them a little extra time. This man between her legs right now was worth taking that hit for. 

He finished inside her and flopped over onto the grass beside her, taking Claudette into his arms. She sighed happily and whispered, "One day, we'll find a way out of here... We'll go live in a little cottage in the country away from people. We'll make it our place. I can have a proper garden, and you'll never have to worry about anyone being afraid of you."

Billy gave her a little squeeze and nodded, but then he stiffened, and sat up abruptly. Claudette turned to see what he was looking at... There was a white face staring at them from the bushes. The Shape.

"How long has he been there?" Claudette asked, feeling afraid.

Billy spoke, a rarity for him, "I don't know. Maybe we ignore him. Maybe he goes away."

Claudette scowled and picked up the trowel and threw it at The Shape, who quickly ducked, then disappeared into the darkness.

"There," she said, "He's gone. So... Want to go again?"

The Hillbilly nodded, and kissed her, ready for round two.


End file.
